Radio frequency identification (RFID) is a radio technology for identifying, tracking and locating assets.
A basic system includes a reader, an antenna and multiple tags. An RFID tag can be electronically programmed with information. Hence a tag can be read from or written to by a reader.
RFID readers from different manufacturers behave in different ways and have different characteristics. A middleware level programmer must have knowledge of all RFID devices existing in a network system, and has to implement RFID management directly. Managing a plurality of RFID devices over a network can be cumbersome and costly. There is a need for means to efficiently manage a network of handhelds and fixed readers for various business applications.